Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: September
I was busy in August, so there was no meeting then (in case people were wondering). This month I have a few things I want to discuss: #Site traffic/visitors #Pay-per-view articles #Lists #Article ideas So first up: site traffic/visitors. I've noticed a lack of activity lately. School is starting for many people, so that's a big reason for a drop in activity. Here's something I would like everyone to try if they can: tell at least 2 friends (or family members) that enjoy wrestling about the site. Spread the word however you can, just don't spam. This Wiki could be a lot better, once there is more editors to help expand. After looking at the stats: there has only been 59 editors that have edited in the last 30 days. I want to get that up by at least 20 in the next 30 days. In the next few days I will discuss the other things. I'm sure I'll think of more to discuss also, and anyone else is welcome to post other ideas too. This meeting will be open for the whole month, and is open to any visitor of the site even if he or she doesn't edit. All comments are welcome. RobJ1981 06:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ----------- :Pay-per-view articles. One top priority is to make sure every PPV in history is made for the site. This includes WWE, WCW, ECW, TNA (even their weekly ones, perhaps a page for each month of shows?), ROH and others. Also, there is many PPV articles that need linking ( around names), images, infobox and so on. Armageddon 2003, Armageddon 2004 and Armageddon 2005 are some examples of ones that need improvements. Also upcoming PPVs are needed for TNA, WWE and so on. If there is a date and a place for the event: then that's enough to make an article for it. Lastly, templates for events should be updated to reflect the newest event that either took place or will take place. RobJ1981 19:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a good resource for what PPVs are needed still: Pro_Wrestling:Projects/requested#Pay-per-views_and_events. In some cases, just redirects are needed. RobJ1981 22:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ----------- Review of above ::I have sorted out the Armageddon pages along with about 15 other PPV's. I also have redirected and created alot of the wrestlers on the Pro_Wrestling:Projects/requested#Pay-per-views_and_events page, also added quite alot that i have noticed missing. Will continue to work on both RAW & Smackdown results. dp (uk) 18:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ------------ Annoying Edits ::Can we try and stop certain people deleting things from pages, i.e links and pictures. dp (uk) 18:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Could you list examples? If vandals are around, let me know. I personally havent seen this happen. RobJ1981 02:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ------------ Site Traffic ::I think if Rob creates the Facebook page and posts it on the main page and try and get all new users and curent users to send it to friends who are into wrestling, we could get more people looking/editing this site. At the moment there is so much to do with very little editors, at the rate we are going it will take us "years" to get this looking good and always up to date. For example, the main WWE page and the WWE roster page, before i edited it it had around 30 bits of info that were out of date, wrong wrestlers on the wrong brand, the champions were out of date, and wrestlers who had left WWE still there. As soon as a PPV happends or a TV show and something happends on it like a title change that pages needs to be changed, but not all by one person! ::For Breaking Point and the last 3 RAW's i have updated the pages as it happends, i know not all members can do this, but i would like to suggest that we advertise this site as a "LIVE" results site, i can do about 95% of the live events as the event happends. I know lots of people who used to use the main Wiki site for this as they did not have Sky or Cable, but there is no one one Wiki who does this these days, so why dont we give it ago? just food for thought. Also would be good if we can get more of a status on Google and Yahoo search engine's dp (uk) 18:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :* In regards to the site traffic thing. Dean27 and I have been discussing the whole Facebook thing and really we are just waiting for Rob to creat the group. Though if he wants/doesn't have the time I'm sure that one of us could go ahead and creae it. Also, for the past few days whenever he is online or I'm online. We have been using the Shout Box widget to talk to each other. And I feel that this really adds to the whole editing process. It makes it seem more a community effort. Perhaps, sometime in the future we can determine some time that we could have "Editing Parties" where as many people as possible get on here and we can edit while we chat to each other. Help share our passion of wrestling with each other. Wagnike2 18:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::* Also i think we need/should get some ideas together to try and spice up the main page, we need to grab the eye of new members!! It has been the same thing for a while now. New pics, new style is needed i think, and up to date news on wrestling. dp (uk) 21:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :The main page does need to be improved, but it should NOT be all WWE news. We need to focus on all promotions, not just being dominated by news from one promotion. To avoid clutter, perhaps 10 news stories on the main page. A few for WWE, a few for TNA, and the rest dedicated to independents and so on. As for editing parties, perhaps that could be done sometime. RobJ1981 02:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ----------- :Champion Galleries Today in my messing around, I came up with the idea that we should create Champion Galleries of all the champions with their title belts. I think that it is something that looks really neat and is content that differs from Wikipedia. I know right now where the amount of editors that we have, it is an elaborate process to engage in, but just for future ideas. To see an example of what I'm talking about look here: WWE_Women's_Championship/Champion_Gallery. Wagnike2 19:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC)